


wish you were here

by wilscnwade



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Sad, Song fic, Spideypool - Freeform, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, how do u even tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 15:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11992578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilscnwade/pseuds/wilscnwade
Summary: Wade looking over a picture of him and Peter from a few months ago and remembering the accident.





	wish you were here

**Author's Note:**

> hi! This is my first song fic so im sorry if its really rough!! i love song fics though ill be making more if you guys like them. I might do a longer version of this one

Wish You Were Here

 

**_"If a picture is all that i have, i can picture the times that we won't get back"_ **

 

Picking up the shattered picture frame among the destruction from hours ago when the boxes were clouding Wades mind about him. The picture of _him_ griping onto Wades chest laughing along to some dumb joke he probably told _him_ five hundred times.

It was a perfect picture, the smile lines showing on _his_ beautiful skin. _He_ was leaning _his_ head against Wades shoulder _his_ fluffy hair against his cheek.

 

**_"If i picture it now it don't seem so bad. Either way i still wish you were here"_ **

 

Wade ran his thumb across the broken framed picture of them. It's been so long he can't even remember the way _his_ skin felt under the rough scars of his fingertips. He can still distantly hear _his_ breathy laughs against his ear every time he told him one of the signature jokes.

 

**_"Don't say everything's meant to be cause you know it's not what i believe"_ **

 

{ Y: You could have saved _him_. You know that. }

[ W: _He_ would still be alive now if you hadn't fought with _him_ about fucking nothing. ]

He knows they are right.

He shouldn't have let _him_ walk out alone crying getting into the car. He wished he could have taken _his_ hand and pulling him back into his chest holding him close whispering against _his_ curly hair that he loves _him_. But that time is long gone. 

 

**_"Cant help but think that it should've been me, Either way i still wish you were here"_ **

 

He remembers the distant slam of the door and the footsteps of his lover angrily walking away. He should have ran out and grabbed _him_ back.

"I should have done so many things to save _him_." Wade whispered to running his thumb over the picture.

It should have been him crying, hurt getting into the car driving away, not _him_.

The screeching of tires from outside still haunts his mind, cloudy every thought that passed his mind trying to remember any peaceful memories.

 

_**"And they say your in a better place"** _

 

Remembering that call is the most haunting part.

His phone rang next to him with _his_ caller ID but it wasn't the sweet voice he had hoped to be on the other line. The haunting voice of an officer and distant screaming, sirens in the background asking about his lover but he couldn't answer anything they had to ask his mind went blank not believing this could be real. He had to find _him_.

 

_**"But a better place is right here with me."** _

 

Seeing his lover like that was the most haunting image of all. He doesn't want to remember it but it's always at the back of his mind. White and Yellow won't let him forget it.

Watching the broken boy through the tornado of people struggling to save _his_ life. He couldn't hold _him_ one last time, he couldn't kiss the boy he loved so much He couldn't save _him_. He should have kept _him_ against his chest, they should be in the safety of their apartment together.

Letting go of _him_ was the hardest part. He would never be able to hold the soft honey skinned boy in his arms again.

 

_**"They say you're in a better place, too bad that's not what i believe"** _

 

He didn't attend the funeral he didn't want to hear all of the "Sorrys" and "He's in a better place" talks. He knew that he should be there but it would be too hard to listen about the love of his life that he missed so bad. He needed _him_ back. 

He wanted his lover back with him, but it was his fault _he_ was gone.

He drank away the pain of losing the only good thing in this life for months. Destroying the house over and over again never helped either even now, months later.

 

_**"Cause a picture is all that i have to remind me that you're never coming back."** _

 

He slowly rubbed his scarred thumb over the cheek of his lover through the broken glass of the frame. Wade felt a tear fall from his cheek landing on the picture seeping through the shattered glass staining the last picture he took with _him_.

 

 _ **"I love you Peter Parker. I always will."**_   he whispered before clutching the picture frame to his chest wishing it was the warmth from the boy he loved so dearly. 


End file.
